


Demons

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Mystery, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Redemption, Romance, Spatial Anomaly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Octavia literally vanished into thin air. What happened to her? Where did she go? Is she still alive? Who is 'He'? Can Clarke and her friends save Octavia?Join Clarke on her journey as she ventures into the Anomaly to find her soulmate.(The tags might change later, I don't know yet)
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> In this Clarke and Octavia are soulmates.
> 
> Clarke loved Lexa and she still has a place in her heart, but she's had 6 - 131 years to heal and move on. (Depending on whether you count the time she spent in cryo)
> 
> If you haven't watched the series since s3 here's the things you might need to know:  
Octavia won a conclave to save the human race. 1200 people from all 12 clans. (Flokru got wiped out before hand).  
Clarke was 'abandoned' on Earth while Raven, Bellamy, Echo, Emori, Murphy, Monty, Harper went into space. Clarke saved them.  
Clarke survived apocalypse 2 and was alone on earth for 58 days until she met Madi who she adopted.
> 
> Octavia ruled the 1200 people inside the bunker and from Indra and Gaia's influence became ruthless. After 2 years they had a problem with normal food and would have gone a year without proper sustenance. Abby told Octavia they would have to eat people, so they did. A group including Kane wouldn't eat. So Abby got Octavia to kill the group until the rest gave in. They all resorted to cannibalism for a year until normal food was restored. But the burden of the Dark Year broke Octavia and she became Blodreina, a ruthless, merciless dictator. There was also a gladiator style fighting pit as punishment for criminals. In the end 300 people from the bunker were saved.
> 
> Bellamy is dating Echo, they are both good people now. They were in space.  
Miller is dating Jackson. They were in the bunker and followed Blodreina's orders.  
John is still dating Emori, they're good people now. They were in space.  
Madi is a born nightblood. Clarke is a made nightbloood. That's how they survived the radiation. Madi's last name is Griffin in canon.  
Monty and Harper had a child called Jordan while everyone was in cryo. They died. Monty got them to Alpha, the moon where Sanctum is.  
Abby and Kane had a relationship before they both died.  
Madi was heda but an evil heda called Sheidheda controlled her and so the flame had to be destroyed.  
Madi knows that Clarke loved Lexa.  
Charmaine Diyoza was a criminal before apocalypse 1 and was sent to space for a mining thing. She missed both apocalypses. She was pregnant pregnant before apocalypse 2 and went into cryo pregnant so she was pregnant for over 125 years. Hope Diyoza is her now adult child thanks to the anomaly.
> 
> This is a missing scene from 6x01 just after they land on Alpha, but before the camp fire that night.

Clarke Griffin, the great Wanheda, Mountain Slayer, Saviour of Skaikru... was sick to the stomach with nerves. She wasn't nervous about what they would find on Alpha, no she knew they could handle whatever they would find. Clarke was nervous to tell the truth. The simple truth of her feelings. The 'object' of her feelings wasn't even around. The kru of nine walked onto the ramp of the dropship.

“Anyone know of something better than 'we're back bitches'?” Miller asked the group.

  
Clarke took the chance to be the first one on the moon, turned around face her friends and said “I'm in love with Octavia!”

  
“That's a hell of a statement” Echo laughed. Bellamy looked at her like she was insane. “What? You know what she did down there.” Bellamy said.

  
“I know but she was just trying to keep the human race alive. We’ve all done things that we regret. Besides I fell for her way before that. I can’t just turn my feelings off.” Clarke told him.

  
“We need to talk about this further. You guys go ahead, we’ll catch up.” Bellamy addressed the group. Echo kissed Bellamy and left with the others. Clarke and Bellamy sat on the edge of the ramp; Bellamy made sure not to touch Clarke out of awkwardness. Clarke took some time to gather her thoughts and then started to explain.

  
“When I was stranded on earth, especially in the short time before I met Madi, I was incredibly lonely. I missed you... and Raven, Monty, Harper; Even Echo, Murphy and Emori. I missed my Mom _so_ much. Kane too. But when I thought about Octavia the pain of missing her was...more acute, more intense. My heart hurt every day of the six years we were all separated. Then when I saw who, what Octavia had become, my heart shattered. For the most part I understand why she did it and how broken she became. No matter what she did, she is still Octavia and somehow under her Blodreina persona she is still good. She just needs help.”  
They were silent for a moment, processing what Clarke had said.

  
“Do you think she can be forgiven?” Bellamy asked.

  
“I think she needs redemption and she needs to figure that out herself. But yeah she can be in time.” Clarke answered.

  
“For what it’s worth, I hope it works out for you both.” Bellamy pulled Clarke into a hug, then they left to catch up to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the story so far. Chapter 2 is in progress. Hopefully this story will have several chapters. This is my version of what happens after s6.


End file.
